


I Will Whisper the Last Words You’ll Hear

by drollicpixie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finn/Rey friendship, Gambling Ben Solo, Hate Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Orphan Rey, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rake Ben Solo, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Torture, Villian Kylo Ren, Whoring Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollicpixie/pseuds/drollicpixie
Summary: Historical AU. Nineteenth century. Teenage rake Ben Solo, long ago, used to fuck Rey’s mother, until he abandoned her to destitution and an early death, leaving her young daughter (from an earlier marriage) orphaned but not without a sense of purpose. Rey spends her entire life after seeking revenge and one day happens upon an opportunity to get it, thanks to Finn, a penitent seaman. Dirty talk and sex ensues. And murder. Kylo Ren/Rey. Finn/Rey friendship (though Finn’s not even sure about that). Song inspired fic. Not my usual thing but...





	I Will Whisper the Last Words You’ll Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I have a degree in history so I _know _this is not entirely historically accurate. Based on the song _The Mariner’s Revenge Song _by The Decemberists. Some liberties were taken.____
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> __  
> __  
> _Written in an afternoon. On my iPhone. Unbeta’d or really edited for that matter. Sorry for any mistakes!_  
>   
>   
> 

Rey had pieced the story together slowly, over time, the way that small children are want to do when they don’t truly understand what is happening with the adults around them. 

Ben, Mr. Solo, the handsome young man who had lived with she and her mama for nearly a year, was gone. He had left at some time in the night. Taking their best horse, the only one worth anything, the others being nags. And most of Mama’s jewelry, given to her by Rey’s papa, a man she could not remember knowing. Their silver cups and plates were gone too. And the small amount of cash and coin kept by the large wooden front door for necessities. 

Mama had cried for days, holed up in her bedroom, turning Rey away. The little girl had not understood her weeping, wracking sobs. Mr. Solo had been their lodger. Of course, some nights he shared Mama’s bed but that was because it got cold at night. But other nights he had stumbled through the door, stinking, and would scream at them, throw Mama on the ground, smack her across the mouth. Why would she be sad that he had gone?

Later she would comprehend that with him had gone their livelihood. Their safety in the world. Mama had become sick, despondent. She had to let go the two part-time maids, the farm hand. 

The magistrate had shown at their door one day telling Mama that she owed money. Lots of money. To a lot of people. They hadn’t understood. But Mr. Solo had been running up debts. Debts, he informed others, that would be paid by Mama. And when he had skipped town with their valuables under the cover of darkness those debts had gone unpaid. But people were ready to collect. 

So the widow and her child were turned out onto the street. The magistrate reclaiming their small estate.

Mama had pawned or sold anything and everything they had left. Their books, their clothes. The magistrate, Plutt, had greedily taken their furniture along with their home. 

But the money didn’t last long and Mama had gotten sicker and sicker. Coughing, shaking with cold, burning with fever. “Mr. Solo did this to me,” she would tell her daughter, eyes fever bright, voice shaking with rage. “He infected me. Because of his whoring. And now you’re going to be all alone in the world. Penniless. Without a name or reputation, Rey.”

“But Mama,” the young girl had quaked with fear. 

“I’m sorry for that my girl. But you need to listen to me. Listen close. One day, you’ll find him. Ben Solo. And when you do. You’ll have your revenge. Our revenge. Tie him up, break him, drag him to a hole, and let him watch as you bury him.”

“Bury him?”

“Alive, girl. You will bury him alive. For your mama.” And Rey has nodded, too afraid to argue. Her poor mama had been slowly losing her mind by increments. As she wasted away. As she died. 

And she had died. Shortly after. In the spring. And they had buried her in a shabby piece of cloth in a Potter’s grave, only Rey left to weep for her. 

The same night, the girl, just five years old, had gone.

* * *

It would take her more than a decade, living on the street, an urchin, a nothing, to swallow all of her tears. 

Until a kindly man, a prior, had spotted the bone-thin girl child and offered her a meal. When Rey had returned the following day, shy and meek, he had fed her again. 

On the third day he offered her a rough towel, a cake of soap, a patched green dress, and a job. 

For two meals a day, a bed to sleep in, and a few pennies a week, she would clean the priory, keep in scrubbed and neat. They had a cook who managed the kitchen. 

It wasn’t much but Rey was in no position to say no.

* * *

Never once, while in the employ of the holy men, did Rey let her mind turn from thoughts of revenge. She owed it to her Mama. And to herself. She would avenge Ben Solo’s wicked deeds. 

And one night, as she swept the vestry, she overheard a man speaking with the prior. He was a penitent whaler from the sea named Finn. 

She shouldn’t have eavesdropped. It was forbidden to do so. But at first she had been unable to not hear as the men had been so close to where she was working. And then the sailor had started speaking of the captain of his ship, a cruel man, known for wanton cruelty. How he had come from a good family, had been born with a name meaning something, but who had run off as a youth to gamble his fortune away. And then he had taken to gambling away the fortunes of others. Hapless women, widows. People in desperate situations. People who would trust him. 

Eventually his lifestyle had landed him in trouble with the law and he had shipped out to sea rather than face the consequences, had changed his name. But he could never change who he was. Not really. And over time his villainy had only grown. 

“I signed on for whaling,” Finn told the prior, “but, I stayed for the money,” he confessed. “I abandoned myself, my morals, for the money. And that was what the captain liked to see. People struggling with the hard choice. Turning their backs on the sin, the evil, on that ship.”

“What kind of sin, my son?” 

The other man paused, groaning, clearly not wanting to go on. But that was what confession was. Confessing. And Rey was wrapt with attention. 

Eventually the prior got it out of him. 

“He beat me. The men. All of us. For nothing. For sport. And when he wasn’t doing it, his first mate, Hux was. 

“They would bring women onboard. And not just whores. Regular women. Someone’s daughter. Someone’s wife maybe. Just a girl they could manage to grab off the street. Someone poor but sweet who very few people would probably care about. And then they would just, just,” Rey heard a broken sob. “Forgive my language, Prior, but there is no other way to put what they did. They fucked them. Right there. On the deck. In front of the crew. 

“God, they would scream and cry. They would plead. They would look at us, begging for help, but none of us dared. And some of the men, well, they liked it. Liked watching Captain Ren and Hux fuck those girls. Liked what would happen next.”

“And what was that?” The returning voice was low, distraught. 

A heavy sigh, like his words were painful but also relieving, “They would toss them to the crew. Let everybody have a go. And then, and then,” he stumbled over the words, “after all of that, the captain would just laugh and toss the poor wretch overboard. Just like that. And the ship would sail on.

“God, and there’s more, but I can’t. I can’t,” The man was openly weeping now. “How will my sins ever be forgiven? How could they be?” 

“Now, now,” said the prior, “no one is beyond saving.”

But Rey knew that to be a lie. Captain Kylo Ren. The man she was near certain was Ben Solo, rake and ruiner of women and the lives of those around them, was well beyond saving. 

Her mother’s words came back to her, wild and haunting: you’ll have your revenge. Our revenge. Tie him up, break him, drag him to a hole, and let him watch as you bury him. 

And with that she scuttled outside into the near darkness to wait just outside of the priory’s wall.

* * *

When the man left she was waiting for him. 

He wasn’t how she had expected him to be. He was younger, more handsome. He was dark skinned and well muscled. When she beckoned him he glanced around before understanding that Rey was haling him. He smiled unthreateningly, showing a full mouth of white teeth. 

“Hi,” he started, voice clear but also unsure. 

“Hey,” she gazed at him. “I heard you talking. To the prior.” Rey was not one for preamble. 

His eyes narrowed, his grin slipping, “Were you listening to my confession?”

She shrugged, not putting a lot of stock in god or faith or confessionals. “He absolve you of all that shit you did? You feel any better now?”

“I,” he breathed, stumbling over his words, puffing his chest out before rapidly deflating. “No, not really.”

“Good,” she smiled and his mouth twisted. “How would you like to do something about it? Like actually do something. Not just talk about it?”

She could tell he was at least intrigued. “How do you mean?”

“Revenge. I’m talking about revenge.”

* * *

Finn told her everything he could about Ben Solo. Or Kylo Ren, the ridiculous moniker he was going by. And that evening the two of them hatched a plan.

* * *

“Wait,” Finn hushed, gesturing, “that’s him. That’s Ren.”

Rey looked up and around the alley wall seeing him for the first time since she was four years old. He had changed but she could recognize him. A gnarled scar bisected his face, he had grown a mustache and goatee, long hair, and his body was massive in comparison to the young man who had used her mother so horribly. But it was definitely Ben Solo; rake, roustabout, gambler, lover of whores. Villain. And from what Finn had told her after leaving the vestry, he had only gotten worse, more wanton and wicked, as he had aged. 

He was handsome though. She would give him that. His sneer. His large eyes, aquiline nose, and plush mouth. That wavy dark hair. And his expensive, tailored clothes hugging his muscled frame. 

Rey worried that he would be unwilling to pay for her time. Or require her services. Surely women would give it to such a man for free. 

Her mother had. 

“No, don’t worry,” Finn told her as she voiced her concerns. “I told you. Ren likes them young, soft still. And not entirely willing. He never wants the ones that offer it up.”

With a last deep breath she turned to her new friend, her partner in this crime, and grimaced. 

“Good luck,” he said. “I’ll be just across the way.”

“You know the plan,” she stated. 

“I do,” he replied. And she nodded once and stepped out in front of Kylo Ren.

* * *

“And why,” he asked, looking her up and down, likely finding her wanting, her small cleavage, her underdone face, “should I spend my hard earned coin on you? You’re just a scrap of a girl. I wouldn’t even need to pay you. I could just take what I wanted. Right here. And what could a little nothing like you do about it?”

Rey swallowed. Of course he was correct. He could just fuck her there against the alley wall. No one would stop him. And it would muck up her plan. But she spoke up, pled her case. “Please, sir. I need the money,” he scoffed. “It’s for my mama”. 

She needed to play up exactly how young she was. Or could be, as the case were. He leered, licked his teeth. “Your mama, huh?” And rubbed at the light stubble on his chin and cheek. 

“She’s sick. And the doctor costs.”

Her mama had been sick. And the doctor had cost. More than mama and she had had after Ben Solo abandoned them to the gutter. But five year old Rey hadn’t known of this way to make money then. 

“I see,” Ren replied. 

“I’ve never done this before, sir.”

That peaked his interest. “Sold your cunt? Or been fucked by a man?”

Rey tasted bile. “Either, sir.”

Now he was really paying attention. “And how old are you girl?”

“Fifteen,” she lied. Finn had told her he liked them young. Younger than her nineteen years. He had also told her, with her clean face and small tits that she could easily pass. 

Kylo Ren liked them desperate. Liked them to beg. To cry. He enjoyed another’s pain. And what could be more painful than letting him tear through her maidenhead?

With a grunt he finally nodded. “Alright. Come with me, girl. I have a room upstairs.” 

She made to follow before he spun on her, grabbing her upper arm painfully, making Rey cry out. “But if I find you’re lying to me. That another man has been where I am about to go?” Her eyes grew wide, frightful. It wasn’t all an act. “I’ll tear you in two. And then I’ll fuck you in the ass and see how you like it. You won’t be able to sit for a week. You understand me?”

“Yes, sir!” She jumped. 

“Well, don’t dawdle, girl,” he wrenched her before him and slapped her on the rear. “Just through the tavern and up the steps.”

Rey did as she was told. Catching Finn’s eye across the street and giving a subtle nod, telling him that all was well, that their plan was coming to fruition.

* * *

Rey moaned as he mouthed her cunt, tongue running from top to bottom and then back again to suckle at that little nub near her brown curls. 

She didn’t want to like it. In some ways she thought it might have been easier if he had just thrown her on the bed, rucked up her dress, and taken her. Made her cry. Made her bleed. 

But as soon as the door had closed and she had turned on him nervously, he had pounced. His mouth on hers, kissing her, prying her lips open with his tongue so that it could slip past her teeth. Rey had gasped. 

“You ever been kissed before?” He whispered huskily. 

She was panting. “Not like that.”

His grin was feral. “Good.” And then his hands had begun to work her skirts up, palms sliding over the bare flesh above her dirty, worn stockings. She stuttered, unsure, and Ren clearly enjoyed it. “What about here?” His fingers slid over her pussy lips making her pant lightly.

“No,” she vehemently shook her head. 

And with that he had tossed her back on the rickety bed, all but throwing her skirts over her head, and buried his face between her thighs, feasting on her. 

He pulled back eventually, after a wave of pleasure had washed over her, his face slick and glistening in the low light. 

“I’m going to plow this little pussy,” he told her, standing and unbuttoning his jacket. He tossed it aside and worked open the fastenings on his pants. 

Rey stared at him. Unsure of what to make of his language. Why did he keep saying such things to her? And why couldn’t she keep from blushing scarlet every time he did. 

And why did she feel a new rush of wetness down there?

Her mind was beside itself. Unsure. She was losing control with him. Forgetting what exactly she was there for. 

“Wait,” she stuttered breathlessly. 

“No, no sweetheart. No take backs. You have to keep your promises in this life. And you promised me something downstairs.”

It took everything inside of her not to punch him in the jaw after his statement. Ben Solo knew nothing of promises. Or of keeping them. 

“I just, just,” She rambled, reaching into the pocket of her skirt. 

“I’m not wearing a sheath,” he intoned, face hard. “I’m going to fill your cunt with my spunk. And watch it come out of you. And then I’m going to leave you here like the little whore you are.”

She swallowed, wanting desperately to be disgusted by his words, finding herself shaking. 

“No, it’s a,” she produced a flask, opened it. He cocked a brow. “Rum,” she told him, tilting it toward her lips slowly, waiting, watchful. Finn had told her that Ren couldn’t pass up that particular spirit. 

His grin was wolffish to say the least. “Well, my my, little girl. That kind of a drink isn’t for someone such as you.”

Rey hid her smile, putting on her nervous demeanor once more, “It isn’t?”

“Give it here.”

And she did with a grand show of reluctance before he took a prolonged swallow, smacking his lips, and pocketing the silver. One of her only possessions. 

It was worth losing to avenge Mama though. To avenge herself. Everything he had taken from her. 

Rey honestly had not expected it to have gone that easily. That too plan. Things never did. 

Maybe her mother truly was watching over her in this. 

“Please, sir,” she pleaded. 

“Ah, ah,” he tutted, stepping between her thighs, and finally removing his prick. 

It was massive. She gaped. 

Not that she had seen a great many. But urchins on the street were less prudish than other folks. 

“I’ll just hang onto this for now.”

But she couldn’t be bothered with the flask then. Not when she realized just what was going to have to go inside of her. She stared, lower lip caught painfully between her teeth. 

Ren chuckled. “That’s why I had to work you, sweetheart. Otherwise I’d never be able to cram this in.”

Her gaze went to him, wide eyed, and without another thought, any further preamble, he lined his cock up with her still weeping hole and shoved his way inside of her. 

Rey’s back bowed, coming off the bed, and she called out. She felt as if she were being split open. What was inside of her, should not have been there. It was unwelcome. Her body rebelling against the intrusion. 

She couldn’t hold back a broken sob. 

“Shhh,” he hushed her. “Now, now.” But his face told a different story to his words. Ren was grinning madly, hips thrusting gently, as he looked down between her legs for a moment, watching himself disappear within her body. 

Rey moaned, no longer with pleasure. She felt tears track down her warm cheeks. 

“Good girl. So good for me. You bled for me didn’t you, sweetheart? You weren’t lying to Captain Ren when you said you were a maid.” All the while his thrusts were picking up speed. Rey felt like she was burning from the inside out, grunting in pain. “You’re so fucking tight,” he told her, moving forward, bringing his body down over top of hers, wrenching the neck of her dress down, tearing it and exposing her small breasts. “And look at these pretty titties. All for me,” he suckled her, a horrible contrast of sweetness compared to where his cock was tearing her open. 

Until she felt his teeth. A graze at first and then a bite. His teeth gnashed at her flesh making her cry out. 

“Please,” she begged. And meant it. Please stop. Please keep going. Why was he doing such things to her? And why did a part of her enjoy it so?

Had he done such things to Mama? Had she just put up with it like she put up with all of his other profane shit? Or had she liked it? Actively participated? Rey felt sick. 

A moment later he went back to suckling her, laving the hurt away, cleaning up the blood she knew was trickling from her nipples.

And then a finger was between her legs, touching that spot again. The one that made her groan. The one that made her buck her hips through the discomfort. 

“Come on, sweetheart. I like to feel a girl cum around my cock before I spill.”

And, good lord, she couldn’t have held back if she had tried. Something else, something other, something primal, had taken over. 

As her passage clenched down on him, her mouth opening on a silent scream, neck thrown back, his lips clamped onto her jugular and sucked. Sucked hard enough to leave a mark, a bruise. She didn’t know what on earth he could be doing. But she didn’t half mind it in the end. 

Her womb was flooded with warmth. Something not from within her. Not hers. Entirely his. And it was inside of her body. Something, the same thing, had been inside of her mama all those years ago. And Rey suddenly felt like crying. 

Ren pulled back, looked down at her, and must have liked what he saw on her face. “I don’t suppose you’ll ever forget your first time, eh, sweetheart?” He asked, grinning that hateful grin, swigging back the rest of the rum. Taking the last of the laudanum with it. 

She stared at him with big eyes, watching, which only seemed to make him happier, sure his work was done, as he ran a finger through her sopping folds. 

“Let’s just put this back where it belongs, shall we?” He scooped two fingers and rammed them inside her, shoving his dribbling stickiness once more into her passage. “There now, that’s better,” he slapped her cunt, hard, with the flat of his hand, making her groan in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and resentment. Exactly what he wanted, she supposed. 

“You’re a,” she breathed deeply, “a..”

“A what, girl?”

“A monster,” she said.

His eyebrows rose. “Is that so?”

But she didn’t need to answer him, for the next moment he pitched forward on top of her, passed out cold.

* * *

The cart rattled down a rutted dirt road, just outside of town, but deserted, even on a summer’s night when the light in the sky held on longer than at any other time of year. 

Finn sat beside her, hands on the reigns. Ren was bound and still unconscious in the back, covered with a rough-spun cloth. His massive body a hulking mass that Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of. Nervousness mingled with excitement had her on her toes, body shaking. 

“You look way too excited,” the man beside her intoned, his eyes slipping her direction. 

“Sorry,” she grinned, unapologetically, shifting on the hard wooden bench. She was mightily sore. Well used. And Ren’s spend was still leaking from her cunt, dampening her bare thighs, reminding her of what they had done. How he had treated her. How she had liked it even as she had hated it. 

“Where is it?” Finn mumbled to himself, glancing around. 

“Over there!” Rey pointed a moment later and the man pulled the cart off the road and into the trees, riding a short distance beyond.

* * *

“Ugh,” Rey muttered, “why is he so heavy?”

“Because he’s been drugged, Rey!” Finn hissed in reply. She knew this part of her plan was somewhat stomach turning to him but he had felt honor bound to assist her in her work. Or, at least he seemed to understand that he was after she had explained it to him. And she couldn’t have hefted the man alone. 

“Well, just help me get him onto the ground over there.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” he sighed. 

When their prisoner was sprawled out beside the hole they had dug earlier Finn nudged his former employer with his boot. 

“Now how do we wake him?”

“Like this,” Rey grinned, gripping the littlest finger on one of Ren’s bound hands and twisting. There was a sickening crunch. 

The man grunted. But nothing more happened. 

Rey moved onto the next digit and did it again with a similar result. She rolled her eyes and moved on to his thumb, yanking it violently back. 

Ren came awake with a start and a scream. 

“Look who is back with the living,” Rey smiled. 

“Girl?” He wheezed, confused. His drugged, lazy gaze turned to Finn. “Crewman?” The man in question stared back, fearful, as understanding crossed the captain’s face. “You bloody, fucking traitor,” he roared, making Finn step back a pace. “And you,” his murderous gaze turned to Rey. 

“Rey,” she supplied.

The muscle under his eye twitched. “Rey?”

“Kenobi. You might remember my mother?” Her smile never faltered. 

His gaze narrowed as he breathed, “The brat?”

She shrugged. 

“What,” he tugged on his bounds, found them strong. The knots tied by Finn. “What do you want?” His flinty eyes were narrowed at the two of them. 

“Revenge.”

“Revenge?” He balked. 

“For Mama. For me. For him,” she gestured to the man behind her. “For all of the other women you ruined. And killed. In one way or another.”

And there was her mama’s voice again. Speaking to her, “You’ll have your revenge. Our revenge. Tie him up, break him, drag him to a hole, and let him watch as you bury him.”

Rey kicked him in the stomach. And again. 

“You little cunt!” He hollered. “I’ll ruin you, you bitch.”

“You’ve already done that. There’s nothing left to ruin, Ben Solo.”

She kicked him in the face. He screamed. Blood burst forth from his nose. 

Another kick and he spat blood. 

“You want a go?” Rey asked Finn.

“No, thank you. I think that is all you.”

Her foot connected with his groin, his cock, his balls. And he wheezed. 

“You little piece of shit,” he coughed, blood spattering her skirt. But then he grinned. “You know, I should have known.”

“Known what?” She grunted. Rey knew she shouldn’t play his game but couldn’t help herself. 

“You. You look like your whore mother. You have her same whore mouth. And tiny tits.” He leered as she swallowed. “Her tight cunt.”

Finn coughed. 

Ren’s gaze shifted to the other man. “She fucked me. Did you know? And she fucking loved it. Nasty little bitch. Just like your mother,” he glanced back. “She liked it rough too. Liked to be punished. Wanted me to wreck her pussy just like I wrecked yours.”

He was laughing the next time her boot landed against his mouth, his teeth. “You shut up about her! You don’t get to talk about her!”

He moaned, thrashing on the ground in pain. His face looked like shit, even in the dim light. His teeth, what was left of them, were blood spattered. His chin and nose a mess of gore. “Should have fucked you too,” Rey’s eyes widened. “I wanted to, you know. Told sweet Mama I wanted to be the first in your tiny cunt.” He coughed painfully as Rey landed another blow to his midsection and felt something give under her foot. “And you know what, baby girl? She didn’t even bat a lash. She smiled just at me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” She screamed on the edge of hysteria. 

And his face turned serious. Deadly serious. “Because we’re the same, you and I. We’re the same. And before I die, I want you to know. You’re just like me.”

And with that, Rey rolled him into the deep rough hewn hole, shrieking into the night as she did so.

* * *

She and Finn finished with the dirt, shovel after shovel, watching the earth shift and struggle. Grunts and shouts, muffled by the soil as it filled his wretched mouth. 

When they were finished the man beside her said stoically, “Do you think this absolves me of my sins?”

Rey shrugged. “Maybe,” and turned to look him dead in the eye, “or maybe now you’re well and truly damned”. 

Finn stared back, swallowing heavily. 

“Come on,” she told him, walking away, back to the cart. 

He followed. 

They were free then. In a way. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Me: This is going to be a 1000 word one-shot._  
>  Also Me: (Laughing hysterically) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you’re looking for updates for any of my other fics, I have two almost complete. But then this overtook my brain.


End file.
